


Honey, You're Burning

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mentioned Catarina Loss, Mentioned Isabelle Lightwood, Mentioned Maryse Lightwood, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Omega Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Sick Magnus Bane, Sickfic, Worried Alec Lightwood, as they should - Freeform, everyone loves Magnus Bane, they're worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: from a prompt on Tumblr for Pregnant Magnus Prompts





	Honey, You're Burning

**Author's Note:**

> it was an alpha/omega dynamics prompt starters.
> 
> prompt: #5. “You’re feverish, so stop being stubborn and go lay in the nest.”

“What is wrong with you?”

Magnus blinked, rubbed his stomach, and turned to his husband.

“What?”

Alec’s stern face dropped in concern and stared at Magnus. His face was flushed and his eyes looked dazed. Alec walked towards his husband and placed his forehead onto Magnus’

“Honey, you’re burning up”

Magnus blinked.

“Oh”

The couple stared at each other before Magnus turned back around in his chair. Alec made a noise and turned him back around.

“Magnus, you need to stop working. Don’t forget you’re caring for two now”

Magnus whined as the tears gathered in his eyes in frustration. He could feel the heat radiating from his body and the baby’s constant kicks were not helping with his mood. He hiccuped as the tears fell from his eyes.

Alec’s gaze softened and he patted his husband’s belly before kissing him softly on the lips.

“Honey, please, you’re feverish so stop being stubborn and go lay in the nest”

Magnus sniffled and nodded sadly, looking up at Alec and asking him for help. The Alpha nodded and placed one hand onto Magnus’, the other going around his back.

The Warlock gently and slowly slid off of his work stool and held onto his Alpha. The standing motion made him sway in place and Alec frowned as he wound his arm around his lover’s waist. The Shadowhunter gently guided his pregnant Omega to their room and helped him to lay in the nest.

He quickly stripped the Warlock of his clothing and made a quick call to his sister and Cat to tell them about the situation. Izzy had simply told him to stay at home and take care of Magnus and her unborn nephew. Catarina had nearly had a heart attack and promised Alec that she would quickly send a potion over to help Magnus with his fever. The Shadowhunter had thanked them both and let out a relieved sigh and then called his mother on how to make an easy soup.

Maryse had offered to come over and do it so that he could stay with Magnus, but he had rejected and was sure he could do it himself. The Alpha had then spent the rest of the night monitoring his love and making sure to gently dab his face with the cold cloth.

Alec would do anything to make sure his two loves were safe, and this was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate how the prompts are so shooooort X(


End file.
